Once forgotten Once Found
by Twinwolfsister
Summary: Young Jaden and company are washed up on the island after a rogue wave takes out their ship. Later they are the first people to have more then one Saurian partner each. David is a Wing Leader and Karl Is now a Guardian at the Hatchery... revised


Jaden, Vivian and ,

Jaden, Vivian and ,

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but Jaden-Aiden-Vivian-Cassanova, Jenna Their saurians, and Mason as well as his Skybax Jetstream.

_**'Dino Speak'**_

_Mind Speak_

David, Jenna, Romana and Mason were doing a routine Skybax patrol around the Dolphin Bay area when they saw something that caught both David and Romana's attention Immediately. Signaling to the other three riders in his wing David told them to dive and weave to distract the Rex; so they could see what the Tyrannosaurs was doing this close to the Dolphin Bay Hatchery. That's when all four Skybax riders realized this was no longer a routine patrol but a rescue mission. There where four adolescent humans attempting to use the Rex's distraction to run out from behind the beach rocks to higher ground. The teens where fast the red headed girl nearly didn't make it past the Rex's jaws but then barreled over the sand dunes like nothing while dragging an injured boy from behind the rock obviously injured badly he was staggering and slowing her down.

David dropped to the ground and grabbed the brown-hared boy as he passed out, remounted and signaled to his squadron to get the others and take them to the hatchery. They where new that much was clear as day and they all looked to be no older than 20 years old max.

back at the hatchery

Rosemary, was sitting on her favorite brown chair watching a stegosaurs laying when the bell rang. Upon answering the door she saw the riders and immediately let them in calling for The Matriarch, then ran to ready rooms in the medical wing for the young strangers.

"Good heavens, what happened?" said the matriarch politely her eyes curious but still concerned. Jaden's ice blue eyes showed her confusion, her face contorted with the pain of her injuries when she was laid down on the stiff bed.

"We found them down by the south end of Dolphin Bay they were wet hurt and cornered by a Tyrannosaurs. I do not believe any of the injuries are because of the confused rex. However it appears as if the Brown-haired boy over there" pointing to Ayden "may have a concussion, the red-head seems to have a few broken or maybe sprained bones. The other two just seem to be cold and exhausted." Said Jenna to the Matriarch before bowing and walking out.

"I can remember standing on the bow of a ship and seeing a wall of water racing towards the ship, it slammed into us from the port side capsizing the boat. I'm not sure if anyone else survived the wreck, other than that boy and the two other girls." Pausing to take a breath and gather her thoughts she continued more awake now "Once I reached shore I fell into unconsciousness. When I did finally wake up after who knows how long, I looked around for anything or anyone could find. I found my backpack washed up a ways down the beach not far from where we were found snagged on a peace of driftwood. It was as I was going through my bag when I saw Ayden, the boy of the group awake but confused he was bleeding from somewhere on the side of his head. After our heads cleared up a little bit we started looking for any other survivors, shelter or food which ever we found first. Vivian and Cassanova were found huddling together in the warm sand. Not long after we started walking again, the ground started to shake. We thought it was an earthquake, that's when the Tyrannosaurs came charging out of the trees snapping at us. In a panic we bolted for what we thought was a nearby cave all of us now in shock at seeing that so soon after the crash, you know the rest." She said grabbing her side and clenching her eyes closed in pain. "It's my ribs, it hurts to breathe but I don't think they are broken… just bruised."

"Lets take a look at those injuries child," the matriarch said as she worked her way around the girls body checking for any damage...talking to her about dinotopia in a calming voice "How old are you child?"

"I'm 19 years old ma'am Ayden is 18, Vivian the girl with the dark blonde hair is 16 and Cassanova the redhead with the blues and purples in it is 17 ½." Once finished the lady looked at Jaden in surprise all so young yet so strong.

Well you're the last to be checked on the others are ok. Heavens child, you have nearly three broken ribs, a chipped collarbone, several pulled side muscles, and a sprained ankle. I'll give you the herbs you need to heal but you also need to sleep. Get some rest I will have some food and a change of clothes sent up to you." She was told as the woman left the room.

Too tired to argue Jaden fell asleep on the bed.

Three weeks later Jaden could finally walk on her own for short amounts of time. She slowly made her way down stairs to the schoolroom. When got there, she gazed into an off-shoot hall at the end of which she saw what she hadn't realized she had been looking for till she found it. She stepped into the incubation room and visibly relaxed… she saw the wall of incubating eggs. As she walked up to one her eyes gaining some of their former luster back...she followed an instinctual.

Jaden's point of View

'Reeee-aaa, aawwkkkk'

I could hear it calling out faintly, picking up the egg from cell 30 that, for some reason had no light…

"Why does this egg have no heat light ma'am?" I asked in a distant voice.

"It's a dud, all its other nest-mates hatched over three weeks ago. We were going to move it to the woods later in the evening, to make room for the Sandy Stego's new clutch." Said the staff worker sadly as if she wished she could keep it on the heating wall as well.

"Ma'am what is this egg?" I asked as I heard the call again I would keep this egg from harm.

"It's our last Styracosaurus," seeing the confused look I was giving her she continued "The Styracosaurus is a large herbivore with a foot long horn on its face, and six more large spikes jutting out from its display crown, the colors vary. They are known to be Calm easygoing, but protective…yes very protective. You seem to like this egg, he's yours." hearing this I Smiled and thanked the woman profusely. "What do you Plan on naming him Jaden?"

regular POV

"I think I'm gonna call him Pallaton, Its Native American For Fighter. And a fighter he will be…" she said as she picked up the egg and asked "can I have hot blankets…he is going to hatch soon, I can feel it. Will you stay here with me for a while?"

One year later, Jaden had finally accepted that she was here to stay, and her new boy friend David was off studying for his captains colors. She had just graduated from primary school, and could now speak and write the language fluently she did however still have trouble understanding some of the faster talking people.

"Congratulations pupils, we will now pick the best essay and read it. Jaden wins, but not by much… the question this year was how do you perceive time…and this is what she wrote… Because it is a song, she will sing the full length of it for us tonight before she leaves for Vidalba. We Hope to see you there!

'30 minutes, a blink of an eye

30 minutes, to alter our lives

30 minutes, to make up my mind

30 minutes, to finally decide

30 minutes, to whisper your name

30 minutes, to shoulder the blame

30 minutes, of bliss, thirty lies

30 minutes, to finally decide.'"

With this the schoolteacher left, after giving the students their graduation slips. The rooms of cheering people now looking forward to the full song…

Later that night, the whole city was gathered in the town square, the sunstone glowing brightly casting the perfect mood setting shadows on the crowd. Sitting up on the platform, sitting by a Piano, in the gown of the first lady, black pearls glowed in her hair reflecting the light of the sunstone as their own.

Then all became quiet as the stone was partially covered to dim the lighting… She began to sing and play the piano.

((AN: play "30 minutes" by Tatu here, for the tune))

-intro-

Out of sight

Out of mind

Out of time

To decide

Do we run?

Should I hide?

For the rest

Of my life

Can we fly?

Do I stay?

We could lose

We could fail

In the moment

It takes

To make plans

Or mistakes…

30 minutes, a blink of an eye

30 minutes, to alter our lives

30 minutes, to make up my mind

30 minutes, to finally decide

30 minutes, to whisper your name

30 minutes, to shoulder the blame

30 minutes, of bliss, thirty lies

30 minutes, to finally decide

Carousels

In the sky

That we shape

With our eyes

Under shade

Silhouettes

Casting shade

Crying rain

Can we fly?

Do I stay?

We could lose

We could fail.

Either way

Options change

Chances fail

Trains derail

30 minutes, a blink of an eye

30 minutes, to alter our lives

30 minutes, to make up my mind

30 minutes, to finally decide

30 minutes, to whisper your name

30 minutes, to shoulder the blame

30 minutes, of bliss, thirty lies

30 minutes, to finally decide

To decide

echoTo decide, to decide, to decide

To decide

To decide, to decide, to decide

To decide…

With this song she finished the concert bowed, stood up and bid the crowd goodbye after thanking them for listening. She then returned to her room to pack, she had to laugh when 26 rolled off the table. Though she was by no means little anymore the young saurian still seemed intent on sleeping in her favorite spot…the kitchen table.

"Oh you silly thing you" she spoke softly in saurian, to the baby. " Well I must be off to my room to pack the last of my things, why don't you go play with Pallaton in the front yard before you hurt yourself. I don't feel like dealing with Karl yet." She mumbled that last part to herself as she stuffed things into her bag. Soon she was laughing at the two saurians antics in the yard.

That's all till next time; hope you like the corrections I've made to it. I have no Idea when I'll get the next chapter up I'm loosing Internet access for the summer.


End file.
